Happy New Year, Babe
by Crys8853
Summary: Ranger has had a long day and when he comes home he discovers that he may not be having the New Year's Eve that he thought he would. Just a one shot. Totally Babe


Happy New Year Babe

RPOV

It has been a long, long day and it promised to be an even longer night. I was looking forward to being able to go take a shower and drinking a beer and hitting the hay. I made my way to the elevator after directing the guys only to call me with an emergency, and that emergency better be someone was dying or the world was ending.

When I made my way inside my apartment, I noticed a low glow form the candles that were spread all over my apartment, I followed the path that seem to be going into my bedroom. I follow the path it leads straight into my bedroom and then into my bathroom. I step into the bathroom and see that the tub if filled with water and suds that smell like my body wash, I also spot a note on the counter. I pick up the note and read:

 _Ranger,_

 _I know that you have had a very long day, I know that you want nothing more than to take a hot shower, grab a cold beer and then head off to bed, but….._

 _I also know that you need to relax every once in a while. So please for me and you, follow my instructions._

 _1._ _Take a quick shower to rinse off the day and then climb into the tub. (Take out the hot stones before you get in, they are keeping the water warm.)_

 _2._ _There is a bottle of wine breathing on the counter along with a glass, enjoy a glass or two._

 _3._ _Relax._

 _I will see you soon_

 _Babe._

So I followed the instructions like a good solider should. I slide into the tub, setting the glass of wine and the bottle on the tub deck. I rested my head against the back of the tub and let my eyes drift closed. After a little while I heard the sound of smooth jazz coming in from the next room. I let the music relax me.

"Hey there stranger, is there room in that tub for me?" came the sexy voice of my Babe.

"For you there is" I answered back. She slide the robe she had on off and onto the floor, and then slide into the tub between my legs and laid herself on my chest. "Hi, Babe" I whispered as I slipped my arms around her waist.

"Hi, are you relaxing any?"

"Yes, Babe, thank you." She settled and we shared the wine and talked about what had happened over the last couple of weeks. "I thought that you would be with the cop tonight?"

"No, Joe wanted to spend tonight with his new thing that he has found, and I decided that if that was what he wanted then she could have him. I am done, being his side piece, the quick lay. I want more"

"And you thought that you would find that here?" I asked

"I am not sure, but I knew that you have had a long week, proceeding a long day, so I thought that you could use a good friend to take care of you, and I wanted to hide from all of the merriment that comes with the New Year's eve."

"Babe"

"Hmm" We enjoyed the bath and then moved into the living room to watch some of the merriment as she called it on TV. She leaned into me and snuggled down in my arms.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, Ranger?"

"Are you staying tonight?"

"I thought that I would. Is that okay?"

"Of course Babe." We stayed like that for a little while. She surprised the hell out of me when she straddled my lap and started kissing me. At first it was soft and sweet and then it was hot and passionate and demanding, my Babe never initiated the kisses between us and I was getting more and more turned on by the minute. I started kissing her back sliding my tongue along her lips asking for permission for entrance which was granted. She sucked my tongue into her mouth and our tongues dueling for dominance. She started grinding her pert ass against me, which was making me harder than I have ever been in my life. "God Babe" I said as we broke our kiss both of us were panting to catch our breath. "Let me make love to you tonight?"

"I would really love that Ranger." She said back to me. I stand keeping her in my arms and carry her into the bedroom, laying her on my bed, within seconds I have her naked, I immediately start kissing her again. "Ranger, come on Baby, please." She never calls me baby. I growl and slip off my boxers. I reach over to the side table to grab a condom. "Don't" she tells me and grabs my arm.

"Babe?"

"I want to feel you tonight with nothing between us."

"Babe," I say as I place my hand on her stomach.

"I know but I still want nothing between us." I take a moment and look into her eyes, she is holding back the tears that threaten to spill but I see the truth in her statement she just wants us.

"Okay Babe," I place my cock at her entrance and then slowly ease myself into her warmth. When I am hilt deep, I still myself and enjoy the feel of being completely one with my Babe and that is when it hits me, I am truly making love to this woman. I start moving with that thought. I feel her start moving with me, I cannot take my eyes off her, and she is keeping eye contact with me as well. I start moving harder and faster, she is keeping up with me banging her hips just as hard as mine.

"Baby, I love you." She whispers.

"I love you" I whisper back. I feel her orgasm hit her hard and it pulls me over the edge with her. Her muscles milk me as she cums. I feel the tension leave my body. I start to pull out of her and she pulls me closer.

"Stay, Baby, stay." I rest my weight on my forearms and hover above her. I kiss her deeply and pour all of my love into that kiss. This woman is mine now and I will never let her go. I roll us onto our sides, and this is when we here the bells of the midnight hour chime from the church just down the road from us.

"Happy New Year, Babe. I love you." And then I kiss her with passion and lust. When we break our kiss.

"Happy New Year Baby, I love you." I thought to myself I hope that old saying that what you are doing at midnight on New Year's Eve is what you will be doing for the next year, and right now I hope that is true. I pull my Babe closer and kiss her lips one more time and then drift off to sleep.


End file.
